Lords And Ladies Of Dimension
by Marsetta
Summary: Auther was sure that she had complete control of her powers, why then is she being transported from dimension to dimension with four Hogwarts students? Massive Crossover! Slash is heavily implied, MPreg mentioned. Basically Auther is being sent into other stories that have been already written. It should get interesting. No actual pairings, except for the ones in the host story.
1. Control

**Oh My SQUEEEEEEEEEE! I have been wanting to write this story for YEARS! And it has finally come into fruition! I don't know what that means but it sounds good...**

**Anyways. So I have had this idea for years, but because I cannot use other people's stories without permission I couldn't write it. But recently, within the last year or so, I found two writers that said that they would help me realize this awesome story. Thank you DREAMSandLOVE and Loony-1995! Together they helped me build the confidence I needed to actually write this, and I have recently gotten two others who decided that they might help me. Thank you Dron-Lover267 and la z boy! **

**Well this chapter, hopefully the first of many, is taking place in my story Control. You don't really need to read it to understand this, but it you want to, then read and review! Sorry need my publicity somehow. :D**

**Also, Dreams has beta'd this chapter. THANKS!**

**Without further adieu, Don't know what that means either but it sounded good, right? **

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

The great hall was empty.

Lunch would start soon.

All of a sudden, a loud crack filled the air.

"Damn it Potter! Why did you add the dragon eye then? You were supposed to add it after the eel skin." A female voice hissed at the aforementioned Potter.

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know?" Potter said in his defense. "By looking at the instructions." The girl said.

"Well sorry, Your Highness. I will look at the instructions next time." The boy grumbled.

Two sets of male chuckles came from next to the two. "What are you laughing at Weasley?" The girl ground out.

"Just how you and Potter always get into these fights when you get mad at each other." The boy, Weasley, said without missing a beat.

"And you Malfoy? What about you?" She asked. "Nothing Granger. Just funny is all." Malfoy said.

None of the four standing there noticed as the doors opened and students and teachers alike started to pour into the room.

The new comers ignored the four in favor of food. But when the four voices rose, it was hard for the students and teachers of the school to ignore any longer.

"Excuse me? Let me remind you of how we got here in the first place!" The girl, Granger, said, her voice rising in pitch. "Your stupid Gryffindor attention span showed its ugly head and messed up AGAIN!" Granger yelled out the last word.

"Well if you hadn't been nagging me in your bloody Slytherin way, then I wouldn't have added the dragons eye!" Potter yelled.

"Blaming a girl Potter?" Weasley said with a sneer. "Typical Gryffindor. Something goes wrong? Must be a Slytherin." He said in a monotonous voice.

"Lay off Harry. He didn't mean it." Malfoy said.

"Oh. Are you defending him? If you had been paying attention to him instead of Brown, then you would have been able to stop him." Granger said.

Malfoy blushed.

A horrified gasp was heard from behind the four and they turned to see the students and faculty of Hogwarts watching them.

"What?" Granger asked with a glare. "Never seen two Slytherin's and two stupid Gryfindor's fight before?" She hissed at them.

"It's not that." They heard from their right. They turned to see Dumbledore. All four glared at him.

"What is it then?" Potter ground out. He was holding himself from attacking.

"It is that you look remarkably like four of our students." He said.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy." He told them with a glint in his eye.

"And? Those are our names." Weasley said.

They heard choking from their right.

"You're us?" A horrified voice asked.

They saw Harry, Hermione and Ron standing there. Ron was the one who choked, and asked the question.

"Oh my Merlin. I'm a stupid Gryffindor here?!" Granger asked in a horrified voice.

"And it seems that you are a Slytherin." Hermione said in slight disgust.

"Weasley is a Slytherin? Impossible." Another voice said. This time Draco Malfoy made his way to stand near, but not close, to the trio.

"And you are a Slytherin here?" Weasley raised an eyebrow and looked at Malfoy.

"Hard to see." He said before going back to observing the differences.

"Gryffindor? How did father take that?" Draco asked Malfoy.

"He was alright. I think it had to do with him and Uncle Arthur being friends before." Malfoy said as he slouched next to Potter.

"Uncle Arthur?" Ron asked. He had a bad feeling about that.

"Well yes. Aren't your mothers sisters? Molly and Narcissa Prewet. They married our fathers." Malfoy said.

Ron and Draco looked at each other and glared. "I am so glad that my mother was a Black." Draco hissed to them.

Weasley looked at them and saw something. It looked like disgust at first, but when he looked closer it was more relief. But not for the reasons people would think, or so Weasley thought. He could tell that something was going on with them.

Before they could do more, another crack was heard.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A girl screamed at them. She was a tall raven haired girl that has brown eyes and thick red rimmed glasses, her hair is short and is in a side pony.

"You shouldn't be here!" She exclaimed in fright as she looked at them.

"How are you here? I have never seen this before..." The girl trailed off. She started to mutter to herself.

"Who are you?" Weasley asked, pulling her back to reality.

"Me?" She asked with wide eyes as she looked at them. They nodded.

"My name is Auther. I am a Lady of Dimension. It's my job to keep you in your Dimension, or at least within your branch." Auther said before continuing to mutter to herself.

"That makes no sense." Granger and Hermione said at the same time. Granger glared at Hermione.

"Oh it makes sense." Auther said before grinning at them.

"Explain it then." Weasley said.

"Oh. Um... Well... No." Auther said. She looked confused.

"I know! I'll get Ravenclaw!Ron!" She exclaimed, her grin back in place.

This time a puff of smoke was seen.

"What the!" A new, but familiar, voice came from the cloud of smoke.

"Ronnie!" Auther squealed before tackling the figure in the smoke.

"Get off of me." 'Ronnie' said in a calm voice. The smoke cleared and there sat Ronald Weasley in the Ravenclaw uniform.

"What do you want?" He asked as he dusted himself off.

"I need you to explain fan fiction to them." Auther said with a smile.

Her smile turned sinister as she saw a new figure standing there.

"So we are in the fifth year." She said. There, standing behind the teachers table, was Professor Delores Umbridge.

"I thought I got her fired." Weasley commented.

"You probably did in your fiction." Auther said matter-of-factually.

"Explain this." Umbridge told Ravenclaw!Ron. Auther just looked at him pointedly.

He sighed. "Fan fiction for the Lords and Ladies of Dimension is different than fan fiction for us. First we will start with fan fiction for us.

"Fan fiction is making a new story with preexisting characters. These characters can be made up or real. Like taking your favorite characters from your favorite book and writing them as the main characters in a story that you thought up. As the author of the story, as long as you add disclaimers, you can change anything you want in this story.

"Take the main pairing for example. If in the story your favorite pairing is not one that happens at the end of the book, then you can change it. You can change anything and everything about everything and anything in the book, movie, play, song etc. You can even take real life pairings or RL pairings and change them around.

"Now that you know what fan fiction is, it is time that you find out the differences with our fan fiction and her fan fiction." At this Ravenclaw!Ron pointed at Auther, who was sitting cross-legged, suspended in the air.

"For her and her kind." Auther gave him a hurt expression that he ignored.

"Fan fiction is their life. (yes I just made a crack at us writers. Deal with it. ;p) They watch over the different Sub-Dimensions that they create. Let's use this as an example. Granger here is a Slytherin. That has only been seen in one of Auther's Sub-Dimensions thus far. But Granger is not one of Auther's." Ravenclaw!Ron said.

Granger stopped him. "Does that mean that she controls us?" She asked.

"No. It's more of, she and her kind set a handful of rules that we follow unconsciously. It's like they set guide lines for us. They decide who we get together with, who we like, who we hate and so on and so forth. Other than that we decide what happens. It might not seem like it at times." He told them.

Auther grinned. "So do you understand now?" She asked the Grangers. Both nodded.

"So you are our what then?" Ron asked. Auther and Weasley noticed that Ron's hand went to his stomach. Weasley added that to his memory. But Auther...

"Oh My AHHHHH... I'm in this Sub-Dimension!" She squealed before jumping around like an idiot. "I can't believe it! Ahhhhh!" She said in utter excitement. She couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"I just set this Dimension up yesterday! And it has come so far!" She continued with her fan girl attack. It is a serious illness.

She finally calmed down enough to thank Ravenclaw!Ron.

"Thank you! I will send you back to your boyfriend now." She winked at him before he disappeared in a cloud of green and blue dust in the shape of tiny smiley faces.

The students and faculty, including the four not of that Dimension... er, Sub-Dimension, looked at Auther in confusion.

"What?" She asked as she looked at them.

"So what are you going to do?" Malfoy asked from beside Potter.

"I need to get you to the proper dimension." She told him. "Come on. Let's go. Huddle up closer!" She grinned a malicious grin. "Don't worry, I don't bite... Much." Her grin was sinister, or perverted, your choice.

"Let's go. I'll be back!" She shouted before they left in a shower of green and red snakes and cats.

"Uhhh... This isn't right."

* * *

**Lets just say that they ended up in the wrong dimension. One that isn't governed by Auther. **

**Want to be a Lord or a Lady of Dimension? Want your story to be featured in this? How about a quick stop? **

**If so, then contact Mars (that's me!) with your information, Character name, what they look like, what they act like and the Sub-Dimension (story can be posted or you can send it to me to look at) in a PM. We can even add a cameo or something if you want an O.C. to be mentioned or something. ****And the best part (for you) is that you only have to write if the five end up in your sub dimension. For more information Contact Mars!**

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


	2. Never Ending Battle

**And chapter 2. To make sense of this, you will have to read the story that this comes from.**

**Never Ending Battle is the host of this chapter. DREAMSandLOVE is my awesome co-writer for this chapter Dreams is also the writer of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Fred and George were seated off to the right side of the desk while Ron was seated off to the left side of it with Draco standing behind him griping the chair his loved one was sitting on. McGonagall was sitting besides Dumbledore facing the Twins; Snape on the Headmaster's other side in front of his two favorite students, the ones he loved like his own; and Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his chair looking in Ron's and Draco's direction with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Finally the man with the long beard broke the silence by asking Ron, "Well Mr. Weasley, will you please explain this old man why did you do such a thing?"

Before Ron could say anything, the room filled with green and red smoke.

"Uh... This isn't right." A voice said from within the smoke.

"Auther? What are you doing here?" Said a deep, male voice, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Erm, Writton? I think it'd be best if you made yourself visible." Said the Lady of Dimensions.

"Oh, right, of course. How rude of me, I apologize." The voice was now a young man, around his twenties, with curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. "But would you please explain your presence my Dimension? We were getting to the best part!"

"Uh... I can't." Auther blinked. She has never been able to explain things correctly. She grinned crazily.

"But I know someone who could. Want to meet him?" Auther asked.

She started to jump from foot to foot in anticipation. He sighed.

"Auther, bring anyone you want as long as you explain to me what the hell is happening and you get yourself and your characters out of my Dimension!"

"Excuse me, young man, but may I ask who are you and what are you doing in my office?" The Headmaster asked. His eyes curious but cautious.

"Oh, Professor, my apologies. My name is Writton, and I am the Lord of this Sub-Dimension and its sisters." Explained the young man. "That means I-"

"Oh, wait!" Exclaimed Auther. "Let Ronnie explain!"

Auther said something under her breath and a crack was heard.

"Damn it Auther. I was in the middle of something." Ravenclaw!Ron said.

"Ronnie! I want you to meet these people." Auther said as she pointed to the people in the room.

"This is you." She pointed to one of the Rons in the room. "And this is you." She pointed to the other.

Draco leaned down to his boyfriend's ear and whispered. "There's three of you. You know, that's something out of a wet dream." Ron promptly snorted and answered with a "Really, Dray?" and a silly grin.

Malfoy's eyes widened. 'Not again!' He thought.

While Writton just resisted the urge to "Aww" them, and out them before their time. Which, thankfully, got him back on track.

"So, Ravenclaw!Ron. Would you be so kind as to explain what is happening?"

"As far as I know, Auther here, is stuck." Ravenclaw!Ron said.

Writton raised an eyebrow.

"She cannot get back to her own dimension. She has no control of where she goes." He clarified.

"What does that mean?" Fred asked.

"Dimensions and Sub-dimensions?" George asked.

"Please tell these people what you have told them." Auther grinned and pointed to Weasley, Malfoy, Granger and Potter.

Ravenclaw!Ron sighed.

"Fan fiction for the Lords and Ladies of Dimension is different than fan fiction for us. First we will start with fan fiction for us.

"Fan fiction is making a new story with preexisting characters. These characters can be made up or real. Like taking your favorite characters from your favorite book and writing them as the main characters in a story that you thought up. As the author of the story, as long as you add disclaimers, you can change anything you want in this story.

"Take the main pairing for example. If in the story your favorite pairing is not one that happens at the end of the book, then you can change it. You can change anything and everything about everything and anything in the book, movie, play, song etc. You can even take real life pairings or RL pairings and change them around.

"Now that you know what fan fiction is, it is time that you find out the differences with our fan fiction and her fan fiction."

Granger eyes widened. "He is saying the speech again, word for word."

"For her and her kind." Auther rolled her eyes and pointed to Writton. "Our kind." She said in a voice that said 'duh'

"Fan fiction is their life. They watch over the different Sub-Dimensions that they create. Let use this as an example. Granger here is a Slytherin. That has only been seen in one of Auther's dimensions thus far. But Granger is not one of Auther's." Ravenclaw!Ron said.

"See word for word." Granger said with a huff.

"So, if Writton over there wanted me to, I don't know, get sick and die, I would?" Asked Ron, sending little worried glances at the Dimension Lord.

"Yes, pretty much." Answered Ravenclaw!Ron.

"But fear not, my dear Ron, you will not die." Writton was quick to reassure.

"Don't think that way Ronnie!" Auther said as she rushed to the Slytherin.

"Writton loves you. He would never hurt you." Auther said. "Much."

A grin spread across her face. "But don't worry, you will have a happy ending!" She started to giggle uncontrollably. "Maybe." She said before bursting out laughing.

Writton looked at his 'friend' and rolled his eyes.

"What she means is that they, as the Lords and Ladies, have to add conflict to make this an interesting enough dimension." Ravenclaw!Ron said as he straightened out his clothes. In doing so, his collarbone was viewed.

"You have a hickey." Auther said, sobering up immediately.

Her change in attitude startled Malfoy a bit, not that he would say anything.

"Just send me home please." Ravenclaw!Ron said with a glare.

"Say hi to Draco for me!" Auther said as Ravenclaw!Ron went poof in red and orange smoke.

"Draco?!" Screeched Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Granger.

"Erm, Yes?"." Said Auther, realizing her mistake. Goddamn tact, why couldn't she have it?

Ron looked up to Draco. "Remember what I told you last night?"

A soft smile appeared on the blonds face. " You're and idiot." He said.

Writton resisted the urge to melt, and his eyes widened when he saw Professor McGonagall giving his boys a pointed look.

Auther looked at the two with a perverted grin. "Last night?" She asked.

It was about now that she wished she had a brain to mouth filter.

"I know what Ravenclaw!Ron and Hufflepuff!Draco did last night." She said as she giggled to herself.

Granger glared at her and Weasley and Malfoy paled drastically. "He's my Cousin!" Malfoy said horrified by her implications.

Potter though, Potter was confused. "What did they do last night?" He asked with his head tilted.

Auther was too busy in her own world to answer him.

"Harry, buddy. No. Just no." Malfoy said. His eyes wide and wandering as he tried not to look at his cousin, or any of the others. Instead, he looked at Writton.

"How do we get out of here?" He asked him.

"Oh, it's quite easy. I just have to kick you out. But I don't think that That would be a good idea, given you ended up here by mistake." He brought a hand up to his chin. " I think it'd be best for you lot to stay here until we discover what is happening. However that is entirely up to you, Auther."

The Lady of Dimension was startled out of her musings. "Oh, yes, right." She said as she shook off her thoughts.

"Keep in mind that I have matters to be dealt with as soon as possible." Writton reminded her.

"Of course. We wouldn't want to mess with your matters." Auther said, before frowning, "Did that make sense?" She asked.

She shrugged before looking around.

"Ooo. Dumbledore's office. Why were you," She pointed at the twins, "And you," She pointed at the Slytherins, "in Dumbledore's office? Wait, Writton? That means..." A look of pure glee crossed her face.

"We are here! Oh my gosh! I have always wanted to come here! I wanted to tell the twins that they were idiots!" She squealed loudly.

"It is an Honor to be in this Sub-Dimension of yours!" Auther said before she grabbed Writton's hands and shook, hard.

"Oh, erm, thank you, I suppose." He said, while trying, and failing, to get his hands out of Auther's grasp. "If you want to give a piece of your mind to Fred and George, be my guest."

"Somehow I know I'll cherish this forever." Said Ron, an excited look on his eyes Auther stopped her shaking.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, before turning serious and glaring toward the twins.

"Fred, George." She said pointing at the respective twins, they didn't bother trying to correct her, she pointed at the wrong twin when she said their names, because the glare she sent had them frozen, no literally, somehow the room got really cold.

"He is your Brother." She started. "Whatever happened to family over everything? I don't know if you care about family the way I do, but one thing I always thought would be priority to you, would be family. Ron is your brother. Slytherin or no, just because he was sorted into a different house doesn't mean he is another person.

"Puh-lease, if you went by that, then my family would have gotten rid of me the minute it was found out that I was bat shit crazy, but no. You physically abused your brother just because he was sorted into a house that he fit in at.

"You disgust me. Calling yourselves his brothers. If anyone should be disowned it is you. He did nothing wrong.

"So he is ambitious, so he is cunning, so? Those are traits that you should be proud of. He wasn't accepted into Slytherin because he was evil, No. He was accepted into Slytherin because he is an ambitious young man, one who thought that his family would support him, or at least hoped, no matter how small that hope was," She stopped her ranting and turned to Ron,

"Don't worry, Hope hurts us sometimes, but others it is really awesome and makes everyone feel great." She turned back to the twins.

"Why?" She asked them, her face getting sad, "Why did you hurt Ronnie?" She asked before crying into the closest person's shoulder, which just so happened to be Writton.

"Oh, Auther," The Lord said, while awkwardly wrapping his arms around his...er, friend.

"It's alright, it's alright. Ronnie's fine, see? He has Draco and Severus with him. Oh, please stop crying."

The Twins shared a look. Family comes before anything and everything, they knew that. But they didn't think Ron did.

"But? I know what it feels like to have family, I don't know why someone would want to get rid of one. I know what it feels like to have one taken from you." At this she removed herself from Writton and looked at the boys sadly.

"It feels like your whole world is taken and smashed into tiny pieces. Do you know how it feels to see my oldest brother crying, because we can never see my niece? Oh she is alive, but her mother took her from us. Family should never have to go through that. That loss is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemies, not in a bazillion years." She wiped at her wet eyes.

"To willingly get rid of, or ignore, a family member? I couldn't be able to do it. I don't see how you could do that? Doesn't it hurt? Doesn't your heart ache when you see him? When you decide to let him think you hate him?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm making this overly emotional. This is supposed to be a happy fiction." Auther said.

"What?" Granger asked with narrow eyes.

"Did I say fiction? I meant uhhhh... Writton! How are you oh buddy of mine. Have you met Granger? She hates Gryfindors.  
Hey Granger look! Gryfindors!" Auther said before hiding behind Weasley.

"That might have worked on one of those idiots, but not on me! Tell me, what do you mean fiction!" The girl demanded loudly.

"Excuse me?" Said Potter, terribly offended.

"Now, now, Granger. That is not the way to treat a Lady of Dimension. Especially the one in charge of you. The next thing you know you end up married to Goyle!" Reprimended Writton.

Her eyes went wide as platters. "GOYLE?!" She shrieked.

"Oh yes, Goyle, or maybe Crabbe. Who knows?" Writton told her while feigning disinterest.

Granger huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine. But I will get my answers one way or another." She told Auther.

Auther nodded hastily in a scared manner.

"Though really, you have to think, why are Crab and Goyle in Slytherin? Are they actually smart? Or maybe they are ambitious?" Auther started to ramble.

"So what do we do here?" Weasley asked. He glared at the twins, his might not have done anything, but he knew that they resented him.

Professor Dumbledore, who up until then had been too entertained by the exchange to intervene, said. "I agree with Lord Writton. You should stay here. At least until we are sure you won't end up in the wrong Dimension again."

"Sir, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with my students in private. May we be dismissed?" Requested Professor Snape, who'd spent all of this time conversing and analyzing the situation with Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, of course Severus. Have a good day, boys. Minerva, you and your Gryfindors are dismissed as well. We'll continue with this meeting some other time." Dumbledore told her with a twinkle in his eye.

Auther grinned, but before anyone could leave Auther and the four students disappeared in identical poofs of brown and green smoke.

"Where did they go?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

Ron and Draco shrugged.

* * *

"What happened?" Granger asked angrily.

"I don't know." Auther said. "But I don't think we are in Kansas anymore."

* * *

**So that is chapter two.  
**

**The chapters will depend on my co-author. If they have a busy schedule, then we won't be able to post right away. If they don't have one then Yay for you, you get another chapter soon. **

**I was thinking that, If I had more writers, I would have more stories to choose from, more time to mess with... I mean more time to make an awesome story for you to enjoy, yes that was what I was going to say...**

**Anyways. **

**The stories can be in any universe. I personally want to see this get to the Buffy verse or to the Smallville universe. I can't wait to continue.**

**Please don't be shy, Just PM me if you want your story to be in this. It is advertisement for your story! No? Please? I'm desperate... okay, not desperate, but it would be fun.**

**Read and Review!**

**Mars**


	3. The Grim Weasley

**Oh my, it has been so long. I got my other author and we co-conspired this chapter for you...**

**So first Marry Christmas and a Happy NEW YEAR! For those of you who haven't heard the song '12 days of Christmas' I want you to know that Christmas was intended to be celebrated over 12 days, starting Dec 25 and ending Jan 6. **

**Second The Grim Weasley is the host of this chapter. Written by the great Loony-1995! Thank you Loony-1995**

**Also, slight cussing, only a word or three, hope that doesn't bother anyone.**

**ENJOY!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

"Hello," on a stage was The Grim Reaper, not a grim reaper, but 'The' Grim Reaper, the one who ordered everyone else around; he was the Head of them all. His hood was up and he carried a long, sharp scythe. His voice was jolly and positive; you could imagine that under the cloak was a fat, round smiley man who liked talking and laughing. You could imagine that he died of laughter.

Before he could continue though, A cloud of smoke filled the room.

"What happened?" A voice asked angrily.

"I don't know." Another voice said in confusion. The smoke cleared, showing the grim reapers gathered in the room.

"But I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." The second voice said as she looked around the room.

One head snapped round as soon as she heard the voices.

"OH, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Yelled a small woman with a short, brown bob and dark brown eyes; Auther had always thought she looked a bit like a mouse.

"Do you not know how long I have spent working on this?" She gestured to the dark surroundings and all of the grim reapers, who were now all staring at the jumbled group. Auther went to answer but a glare from the mouse cut her short.

"BLOODY AGES." She screamed out.

The woman angrily placed her hands on her hips. "Well? I'm waiting, Auther." But it was Potter who cut in.

"Is that Weasley?" His voice shook slightly as he pointed towards one of the caped figures.

"Yes." The woman answered him.

"Why is he-?" Potter started but he was cut off.

"You could have made him a little smarter, is he a Huffelpuff!Harry?" Said the mousy woman as she looked at Auther. "Because he's a grim reaper." She told him coldly.

"But that-" Potter looked a little freaked.

"He's dead." The woman said bluntly.

"But-" Potter stammered out but was cut off.

"You could have added a little Sherlock in - help the boy out a bit." She tutted at Auther.

"Have you not explained fan fiction to the poor sod?" There was a pause.

"Erm... Yes... twice actually..." Auther mumbled out in embarrassment.

"Twice?" Storia asked incredulously.

"Yes twice." Auther said before opening her mouth to say something, but being cut off by Storia.

"Did he not get it the first time?" She asked. She was looking at Harry annoyed.

"No, but-" Auther started to say before getting cut off once again.

"Erm, would someone mind explaining this to me?" Ron had shuffled forward and was staring at the other version of himself.

"Ha ha, now there is a good reason for this." Auther said nervously as she rubbed her neck.

"Well?" Storia asked, her arms crossed and her foot tapping the ground annoyed.

"Well... I can't explain it. I think Ravenclaw!Ron said that I was stuck." Auther said as she let out a nervous chuckle.

"That's it! I'll call Ravenclaw!Ron!" Auther said in excitement.

"No!" Granger exclaimed. "He is going to give us the exact same speech! Word for word." She said as she crossed her arms angrily.

Ron got closer to the group.

"I swear. It's like he hasn't seen himself in a mirror before." Granger said as she glared at the boy. "If so then I think that you should think about the comments you made about Potter, no matter how true they are, and look at your own 'characters' before demeaning other Ladies'," Granger said with a huff.

"Granger. You don't speak to the Lady in control of hundreds of grim reapers like that." Auther said as she failed the shut the girl up.

"No please, I want to hear her defend Harry more." Malfoy said with a grin.

"Ah, Slytherins - I quite like those." Storia seemed to soften a bit. "Not you though." She glared at Harry.

"I'm not a Slytherin." Potter said, his comment ignored by everyone except Malfoy.

"Now, now Storia, let's not stir the whole 'I-hate-Harry-Potter' thing up again... please? PLEASE!" Auther begged barely keeping herself from going into hysterics.

"Oh, Lady Storia, please do." Smirked Granger.

"Let's just say in Storia's dimensions, it never ends well for Harry." Auther gave a small smile and a nervous chuckle.

"To be honest, it never really ends well for anyone in my dimensions." Storia smirked.

There was a small pause, as the group looked at each other nervously.

"What's going to happen to me?" Asked Ron, suddenly aware that the small woman in front of him had control.

"You'll just have to wait and find out won't you!" Storia gave a wicked smile.

"So, Auther." Storia turned to said lady.

"Yes...?" Auther asked as she surveyed her options; run like hell hounds were biting at her heels or wait and see if Storia would let out her hell hounds just for the fun of it.

"Why haven't you fucked off yet?" She asked with a growl.

"Uh... I don't know. The last time I tried, we ended up in Writton's dimension." Auther said as she looked around the room.

"This is the Grim Weasley story correct?" Auther asked as she took in the scene.

"Yeah, that's where you've ended up." Storia said as she looked proudly around the dimension she had created.

"Ron died and is now a grim! Good times." She gave a small content sigh.

"I would quite like to get back to my own dimension." Storia turned and glared at Auther.

"Not that yours isn't an awesome dimension, it's one of the most awesomests..." Auther said, "See, it even allowed me to make up a new word!" Auther said with a grin.

"Close your eyes." Storia said with a roll of her own eyes.

"Why?" Asked Auther, who was suddenly in high alert.

"This is my dimension, so I can put you out of it." Storia told them as she glared at Auther, who was blinking innocently and trying not to grin like an idiot.

"Yay!" Auther cheered and jumped up with her fist held high, before stopping in midair and looking confused.

"Wait, where will we go?" She asked childishly.

"That's not my problem." Storia shrugged.

Auther nodded and floated back down, stopping at three feet off the ground and sitting in midair with her legs crossed.

She looked around one last time, noting that the other four had already closed their eyes, Granger with a frown.

"Okay, I am going to trust you right now. But if I end up dead, you will hear from my lawyer." Auther said as she closed her eyes.

There was a pause. Auther began to slowly open one eye.

"I said close your eyes!" Commanded Storia, Auther snapped her eye shut.

There was a loud bang and Auther felt a tight pain in her chest. Smoke began to fill her throat. The others were loudly coughing as well; she opened her eyes.

"I'll hand it to her... I didn't think it was going to work." said Granger. Auther nodded as she took in her surroundings; they weren't with Storia and her grim reapers but they weren't home either.

"Where did we land this time?"

* * *

**So, How was it?**

**I liked it. I hope you guy enjoyed! Please PM me if you want to be in this story!**

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


End file.
